Nouveau tournant, vérité nouvelle
by Idelyse
Summary: En six ans, on réapprend à vivre. Même quand on s'appelle Harry Potter. Même quand on a eu Draco Malfoy pour pire ennemi. Alors oui, il s'est reconstruit. Oui, il a réappris à sourire, à aimer, à rire, à pleurer. Pourtant, il suffit d'une seconde. De cette couleur étrange, qu'était ses yeux. De cette froideur. Il suffit de Draco Malfoy, pour perdre,encore une fois, tout acquis. UA-


**Disclaimer :** Les personnages sont ceux de J.K. Rowling. Pas les miens. Et cette fic n'est pas à but lucratif.

**Genre :** UA. Romance. Drame ?

**Raiting :** M, sans aucun doute.

**Note de l'auteur :** L'histoire traite de relations homosexuelle.

**Cette fiction est la suite de "LES MORTS NE CONNAISSENT PAS LA VERITE, TANT MIEUX". Mais je préviens qu'on peut la lire sans avoir lu l'autre. Tout ce qui traite l'histoire dans LMNCPLVTM est ici raconté à la fin du chapitre. J'ai même collé la majorité du chapitre 11, qui est la lettre de Dean. Si vous avez lu "les morts [...] " vous pouvez donc sauter le passage en italique, qui est identique à celui dans la fiction précédente. **

**Mais je me répète, on peut s'en sortir sans ma fiction précédente, ce sera pas un problème, vu que le passé est le passé.**

Bonne lecture :)

Merci à ma bêta :D.

Review, please 3.

* * *

**Chapitre 1: Retrouvailles non voulues.**

Des images qu'on s'efforce d'oublier. Des visages qu'on s'efforce d'effacer. Une histoire qu'on s'efforce de briser. Une identité qu'on s'efforce de recréer. Des sentiments qu'on s'efforce de tuer. Des souvenirs qu'on s'efforce de rejeter. Une existence qu'on s'efforce d'arranger. Un choix qu'on s'efforce de juger.

Se reconstruire, sourire, aimer, briser, pleurer. Mais surtout oublier.

C'était moins facile qu'il le croyait, mais plus simple que l'on espérait.

†

Un sourire redessinait ses lèvres pleines. Le ciel azur jouait sur ses cheveux sombres, laissant des reflets plus doux éclore. Une main croisa la sienne, quelques secondes. Un contact plus ou moins appuyé, une seconde tout au plus. Un soutien, une amitié. Les mains se séparèrent, sans regret.

La vie est belle. La vie sourit. A lui, à eux, au monde. Le soleil frappait sans s'arrêter sur leurs corps ensevelis sous leurs tenues trop habillées. Les gens déambulaient, une foule compacte se créant. Ses yeux absinthes les observaient, sans gêne. Il était heureux. Simplement, dignement.

Il avait réussi à s'en sortir vivant. Il avait réussi à revivre. Il avait appris à vivre sans avoir ce besoin inévitable de sourire. Il ne l'avouerait jamais, mais il était fier de lui.

« Harry, tu rêvasses. Arrête ça, par pitié, que ça m'énerve. Et puis épargne-moi ce sourire niais, on dirait que tu as encore dix-huit ans. »

Une moue enfantine vint briser son visage viril mais définitivement doux. Il laissa un léger sourire tomber sur ses lèvres ourlées, avant de reprendre un air sérieux. Il ne répondit pas à l'homme posé à côté de lui. Ça ne rimerait à rien. Parler pour ne rien dire ? Pourquoi ça ?

Il avança doucement dans les rues de Manhattan, bordées par le bruit incessant des murmures. Les voitures marchaient à ses côtés, à une vitesse lente, la circulation presque non-existante tellement elle était dense.

Doucement, leurs pas se calmaient. Ses yeux émeraude regardèrent le ciel clair, où le soleil perçait doucement cet infini azur avec ses rayons doux et à peine réveillés.

Etrangement, au milieu de cette rue bondée, son cœur s'emballa. Il parait que quelque seconde avant sa mort, on la sentait. Il l'avait senti. Que tout était fini. Que tout allait recommencer. Il ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi il resta tétanisé devant cette boutique à l'allure vulgaire qui proposait des ustensiles de cuisine sans intérêt au lieu de s'enfuir en courant.

« Harry ? »

Son cœur, qui s'était figé quelques secondes, s'emballa brusquement à l'entente de ce prénom. Il semblait vouloir traverser son corps, l'abandonner, le laisser seul face au dilemme. Paradoxalement, il lui sembla que quelque-chose, en lui, venait de s'éteindre brusquement, d'arrêter de vivre. L'espoir, peut être.

Cette voix, il la connaissait simplement. Reconnaissable entre des millions, car elle fait partie des choses qu'il s'efforçait d'oublier. Son prénom crié au vent était prononcé avec une douceur légère, bien que sa voix fût rocailleuse et viril. Il aurait pu s'enfuir. Il aurait dû. Mais il ne le fit pas, se contentant de laisser son cœur essayer de s'envoler, alors que son corps refusait tout mouvement.

Il sentit une main se poser sur son épaule. Il savait qui c'était, même sans avoir besoin de se retourner. Pourtant, parfois, on préférerait se berner. Essayer de continuer à vivre, même si c'était impossible. Finir cette rue, et oublier ce brève échange. C'était une solution utopiste, trop simple pour être réelle, trop belle pour être possible.

Il sentit que le regard éternellement distant d'Erwan brillait d'inquiétude en fixant sa carcasse, qui ne devait plus être à son avantage. Il avait senti la couleur le quitter lorsque son prénom avait résonné dans sa tête, et son corps se contracter lorsque la main s'était posée sur son épaule.

Le regard d'Erwan se posa sur l'ombre qui était postée derrière lui. Une ombre, dont l'existence serait concrétisée par un simple regard. C'était une ombre, une ombre qu'on pouvait encore effacer avec un peu de chance. Beaucoup de chance.

« Potter, arrête de fuir. »

La brutalité résonnait dans sa voix définitivement rauque. Lui aussi avait peur. Sinon, il se serait planté devant lui. Sinon, il l'aurait boosté un peu. Mais qui plongerait le plus profond ?

"Potter". Un nom oublié, effacé, changé. Qui lui souleva le cœur, et lui donna envie de vomir ce nom. De se vomir, lui, l'ancien lui, et sûrement le nouveau aussi.

Il n'aurait pas pu dire combien de temps il était resté planté là, les yeux écarquillés, une main redoutée sur l'épaule, les bras ballants et le cœur en miette. Une minute, tout au plus. Pourtant, des siècles venaient de défiler, les secondes s'accélérant brusquement. Une montée d'adrénaline déferla en lui, lui permettant de faire face au jeune homme posté devant lui.

Aussitôt que son visage apparut face à lui, se gravant sur et dans ses rétines, et forçant la barrière de son âme pour marquer ce souvenir douloureux, le jeune brun fut assaillit par une migraine.

L'homme face à lui possédait un visage masculin et dur. Des traits anguleux, taillés dans de la roche. Un corps massif, carré et bien bâti. Des yeux pétroles, impénétrables, brillant de mille feux. Une peau chocolat, une bouche attirante.

Malgré le fait qu'il ait le même âge que lui, son visage était marqué par la vie. Lui avait gardé son visage enfantin et doux, alors que celui-ci semblait au fil des années se durcir. Au creux de ses yeux obscurs, de distraites rides de préoccupation tailladaient sa peau. Il était beau. De la beauté mature qu'on trouvait chez les hommes normalement plus vieux. Sexy comme un acteur de cinéma. Il devait conquérir le monde avec son teint basanés et ses yeux ténébreux.

Il n'avait pas vraiment changé, malgré tout. Semblable à celui qu'il avait connu six ans auparavant. Blaise Zabini, dans un costume aussi coûteux que le sien malgré la chaleur intenable, se tenait devant lui avec réserve. C'était une scène surréaliste, dont il aurait très bien pu se passer.

Contre toute attente, les lèvres pulpeuses et typique du métissage du mulâtre s'étirèrent en un sourire empli de douceur, comme s'il était adressé à un enfant qu'on essayait de ne pas effrayer. Il aurait presque pu tendre sa main, la scène aurait était d'un ridicule augmenté.

Quant à lui, le jeune brun aux yeux émeraude resta de marbre. Insensible à son sourire, à sa beauté, à sa douceur, à l'inquiétude perçant dans le regard obscur qui le sondait. Il resta vide de toute émotion, comme il n'avait jamais réussi à le faire. Car il n'avait jamais été plus vide qu'à ce moment. Il se sentait vidé, épuisé. Il se sentait mort.

Mais la détresse devait se lire sur son visage, car une main vint trouver la sienne. Erwan. Avec une douceur qui ne le caractérisait guère. Une douceur rare, pour cet être froid.

Le dénommé Harry la pressa avec violence, comme si ça pouvait soulager quoique ce soit. Mais ce simple contact n'arrangea rien.

Après un moment, où ils restèrent figés en pleine rue, alors que les gens tourbillonaient autour d'eux, la bouche du brun s'ouvrit, alors qu'il la croyait scellée. Un mot stupide se balança dans le vent, passant ses lèvres. Futile politesse, stupide panique et pathétique banalité.

« Bonjour. »

C'était à peine un murmure, mais il ne douta pas une seconde que ce simple mot vint aux oreilles du mulâtre.

Un vide flotta, alors que ses yeux absinthes ne quittaient pas ceux obscurs de son vis à vis. Les images défilaient devant ses yeux. Des images, des voix, des odeurs, des mots venus d'une autre époque. D'un autre temps. Un temps qu'il pensait révolu à jamais. Et pourtant, la vie venait de le contredire, le mettant au tapis en quelques secondes. Il venait de basculait dans le vide, en une minute et demi.

« Ça fait… longtemps. »

La remarque était douce, calme, malgré la virilité et la dureté qui couvraient sa voix. Il avait peur qu'il s'enfuit encore, c'était évident. Il essayait désespérément de l'apprivoiser. Mais ça ne marchait pas. Plus rien ne marchait sur lui depuis longtemps.

Il resta vide, les yeux perdus dans le vague, la bouche pincée un moment, avant de sortir d'une voix terne, alors qu'il se trouvait dans un état second :

« Six ans. »

Sa voix résonna en lui quelques minutes. Six ans. En six ans, on tournait des pages. En six ans, on avait le temps de se reconstruire. Il sortit brusquement de cet état de léthargie. Il reprit conscience de la vague d'êtres qui se mouvait autour de lui, le bousculant parfois. Il reprit conscience du bruit incessant des voitures.

Blaise le scrutait intensément, au point de le mettre mal à l'aise, alors qu'il sentait ses fonctions musculaires, ainsi que ses couleurs, lui revenir. Le mulâtre sembla vouloir amorcer un mouvement mais se retint de justesse, en croisant la personne qui se tenait derrière le brun.

Il l'avait oublié. Il avait oublié qu'Ewan était là. Qu'il poserait des questions. Sur l'homme en face de lui, sur son passé. Il devrait se perdre dans cette histoire, pour lui raconter. C'était évident. Mais il n'y avait pas vraiment une autre solution. Il n'envisagea pas une seule seconde de lui mentir. Pas une seule. Pas à lui.

« Blaise, bordel qu'est ce que tu... »

La voix se fana brusquement, s'étranglant presque. Harry vit clairement les yeux de Blaise se voiler d'inquiétude, avant qu'il observe le nouveau venu. Ce dernier le fixait, les yeux plissés. Il semblait le connaître, alors qu'Harry ne l'avait vu qu'en photo. Il mit tout de même quelques secondes avant de le reconnaitre. Car l'homme mûr qui se tenait devant lui, n'était pas le même que celui qu'il avait aperçut dans cette image pleine de vie qui l'avait fasciné.

L'homme avait l'allure maigre, presque trop. La maladie bouffait son teint, rongeait ses joues et creusait ses cernes. Ses cheveux auburn recouvraient son front pâle, frôlant ses yeux cobalt vitreux. La maladie, la fatigue et la détresse étaient lisibles sur chacun de ses traits taillés avec virilité. Elle enveloppait son corps, comme on se doutait qu'elle avait enrobé son cœur. Ses lèvres retroussées sur elles-mêmes par leur maigreur insoutenable se crispèrent à sa vue.

Les yeux bleus pâles de l'homme venant d'arriver le sondèrent jusqu'à le mettre mal à l'aise, alors qu'Harry ne pouvait s'empêcher de regarder ailleurs.

Il n'avait pas vraiment de solution. Il prit son courage, ou peut être sa lâcheté, à deux mains, et s'enfonça dans la foule, la main Ewan dans sa main, sans se soucier de la honte colorant ses joues et de l'étau qui se refermait déjà sur son cœur palpitant. Il fuyait, encore une fois, face à un regard insondable qui le jugeait sous toutes les coutures, face au mulâtre qui lui souriait avec douceur. Il fuyait le passé.

†

« Qui c'était ? »

La voix du jeune homme au regard lilas résonnait avec un mélange de froideur et de colère. Sa main large repassa encore une fois dans ses cheveux châtain, alors que son visage aux angles rudes et coupants était face à lui. La déception se lisait dans chacun de ses traits durs et ciselés avec raideur.

Harry savait qu'il serait un jour confronté à cette conversation. Il n'y avait pas de retour en arrière possible. Il avait trop tardé, et le perdre n'était pas acceptable. Alors, dans cette rue crasseuse prise au hasard pour s'expliquer, il attrapa la main de son meilleur ami, essayant de le calmer. Un prit une profonde inspiration, espérant reprendre contenance.

Finalement, les mots défilèrent entre ses lèvres, volant contre les murs noircis par le feu et la pollution de cet endroit lugubre, sa voix se brisant par moment, ses yeux embués de larmes n'osant rompre le contact avec les yeux violets impassible de son vis-à-vis, son visage rougis par la honte et sillonné par les larmes restant fièrement dressé sur ses épaules.

« J'avais seize ans. J'étais heureux, lâche, bête, mais heureux. C'était il y a huit ans, et je peux t'assurer que je ne suis plus ce garçon. Ma vie n'était pas à plaindre, et je ne me plaignais pas. Comme tu le sais, j'ai perdu mon père jeune et je n'ai jamais eu de souvenir de lui. Je l'aimais comme on aime un père oublié. Il me manquait comme manque un être qui aurait dû être important. Ma mère… ma mère était une femme bien. Belle, douce, généreuse. Personne ne sait vraiment comme elle est arrivée avec mon beau-père. Lui était de ces hommes à l'apparence parfaite, mais froid. Les acteurs américains qui jouent les bandits dans les séries B avec une belle gueule, et le costard de marque. Il était le dealer qui se sentait supérieur pour toucher à ça. On ne manquait de rien. Ni d'amour, ni d'argent. Il m'acceptait, moi et mon homosexualité, malgré sa vision du monde étriqué. Je l'adorais, vraiment. Et pourtant, je l'ai toujours vu frapper ma mère. Toujours. Avec une force insoupçonnée. Il l'aimait, je n'ai jamais vu un amour aussi pur. Je ne connaissais pas la raison de ces coups, et je ne la connais toujours pas. Peut être que lui même ne la connaissait pas. Mais elle pardonnait, avec son sourire amoureux et ses yeux pleurants. Et lui, il s'excusait. Je ne sais pas qui mourait le plus, sous les coups qu'il lançait. Lui, sûrement. Oui, lui. »

Le jeune homme se tut, les images défilant devant ses yeux, des souvenirs douloureux lui revenant en mémoire, alors que les larmes continuaient de rouler sur ses joues dorées. Après un moment, il continua, son regard restant face à celui, impassible, de son ami.

« Puis il y eut lui. Il était beau. Il débarquait de nulle part. Il s'appelait Kyle. Il avait mon âge, et il semblait tellement plus vieux. Je pensais qu'à ses côtés, je pourrais tout oublier. Je pensais que je pourrais refaire le monde grâce à ses bras. J'avais peut être raison, mais je n'ai pas eu le temps de vérifier. Je n'ai pas hésité, dès qu'il est arrivé dans mon lycée je me suis approché de lui. Je ne pouvais pas faire autrement. C'était magnétique, c'était magique. Vite, il y a eu cette chose entre lui et moi. Cet amour voyant, qu'on ne cherchait ni à cacher, ni à avouer. Bien vite, lui et sa sœur se sont mêlés à notre petit groupe. On était... cinq. Ron, Hermione, Seamus, Dean et moi. Ron et Hermione sortaient déjà ensemble à l'époque. Je les connaissais depuis le berceau, ils étaient mes meilleurs amis. Et puis Dean était l'hétéro de base, rieur et joyeux. Seamus, son meilleur ami, était le stéréotype gay par excellence. Le besoin viscéral qu'il avait de souffrir en aimant Dean. La sœur de Kyle était plus âgée que nous. Elle était magnifique. Même moi, je peux te l'avouer. Magnifique, intelligente et... adorable. Je l'adorais, sincèrement. Sans me méfier, je m'étais attaché à elle. Tom. Elle s'appelait Tom. Et c'est sûrement toujours le cas. »

La dernière phrase était murmurée avec amertume, alors qu'il sortait chaque prénom comme une insulte, défiant les lois de la violence.

« Je l'aimais, Kyle. L'amour était la base de notre couple. Bien vite, on apprit à s'apprendre. C'était de la douceur, sans prise de tête. Un soir, il est passé à la maison. Je venais à peine de laver ma mère, couverte de coups. Les coups, qui au fil des mois devenaient de plus en plus violents, alors que leur amour se suicidait dans la douleur. On a fait l'amour, sur mon lit, dans cette maison que j'avais commencé à haïr à force de la voir remplie de sang. Puis il m'a répété son amour. Je pense, qu'à force de trop les entendre, les "je t'aime" devenaient douloureux. Je ne lui ai pas répondu, incapable. Puis, on s'est disputé. Je l'ai vu hurler. J'avais peur, peur de l'aimer aussi mal que mon beau-père, peur de lui faire mal. Alors je l'ai repoussé, j'ai repoussé ses mots, ses sentiments et les miens. Je me souviendrai de la douleur dans son regard azur jusqu'à la fin de ma vie. Il hante mes rêves chaque nuit. Le lendemain, au lycée, j'ai vu le regard détruit de mes amis. La situation était claire; il s'était suicidé. Tranché les veines au rasoir. D'après l'hypothèse, ne se vidant pas assez vite, il s'était lui même ouvert le crâne avec un pot de fleur. C'est à ce moment là, que j'ai commencé à sombrer. »

Sa voix était calme, résignée, et pourtant ses yeux luisaient de larmes et de souvenirs, alors que le visage impassible d'Ewan se décomposait. Un ange passa, avant qu'il reprenne son récit.

« Tom, qui était maintenant à l'université, me fuyait autant que je la fuyais. J'avais honte, honte d'avoir tué son frère, honte de moi. Puis je me suis mis à coucher avec n'importe qui, à m'enfermer. Je me suis éloigné d'Hermione et Ron, ou plutôt eux l'ont fait. Je me suis rapproché de Dean et Seamus, qui pour une raison incompréhensible ne se parlaient plus. Je me disais que c'était parce que Seamus lui avait avoué son amour. Je me suis dit que c'était car Dean était fou amoureux de Tom. Cet enfer a duré un an. Et pourtant, ce qui suivit fut pire. Je regardais les coups redoublés à la maison, un silence s'installer. Je me haïssais autant que j'haïssais le monde. Puis, en terminale, au milieu du premier semestre, il y eu deux nouveaux élèves. L'un deux était le métisse que tu as vu tout à l'heure. Deux Australiens. L'heure même, je me suis mis à draguer Blaise, le mulâtre. Son meilleur ami était… il était. Beau, froid, dans le genre intouchable. Draco Malfoy. »

Une ombre passa dans son regard absinthe, alors que le nom du blond roulait sur ses lèvres. Il se racla la gorge, avant de reprendre simplement.

« Au premier mot, au premier regard j'ai détesté cet être glacial et magnifique. Il me le rendait bien. Puis, à la pause déjeuner j'ai emmené Blaise chez moi, pour des activités dont tu te doutes. Je pense, qu'à peine leurs regards croisés j'ai commencé à couler... En entrant dans la maison, j'ai vu ma mère. Allongée au sol, salie par le sang. Je l'ai trainée dans la salle de bain, lui murmurant des paroles réconfortantes. Je n'ai compris que face à la baignoire que la vie l'avait quitté, sous le regard inquiet de Blaise. J'ai hurlé, j'ai peut être même frappé les meubles. J'ai explosé, la traitant de tous les noms, lui reprochant de mourir aujourd'hui, alors que l'anniversaire de mort de Kyle n'était pas bien loin. Puis j'ai viré le mulâtre. Il a sûrement prévenu mes amis, car Draco Malfoy et Dean sont arrivés chez moi quelques minutes plus tard. Les paroles réconfortantes n'ont rien changés, je venais de perdre quelque chose. Quelque chose de vital. Je venais de me perdre moi, et ma mère. »

Il se mordit la lèvre, les mots mourant sur ses lèvres charnues. Continuer était dur. Continuer le forcerait à se rappeler. Pourtant, il laissa les secondes défiler, alors que les mots flottaient encore dans la ruelle.

« Je... Les deux Australiens sont venus vivre chez moi, n'ayant nulle part où aller. Je n'ai jamais su pourquoi ils sont partis sans argent, comme ça. Puis tout a commencé. Lui, Malfoy, avait compris des choses. Sur moi, sur tout. Des choses que je ne voulais pas voir. Peut être écoutait-il trop les gens. Je n'en sais rien. Mais les hostilités ont commencées. Il me traitait de traînée, alors que moi je le traitais de pucelle. Vite, j'appris qu'il s'était fait violer par son grand-père étant gamin. Contre ça, vite il apprit que ma vie était un mensonge. On se haïssait. Mais Dieu, qu'il m'attirait. Je n'étais plus qu'une loque humaine sans vie. Une loque, une loque et une loque. Seamus était revenu d'Irlande. Et une drôle de relation a naquit entre lui et Blaise. J'appris, grâce à Malfoy et Blaise, qui pendant de longs mois avaient fait leur enquête, que Seamus était séropositif, et qu'il avait couché avec Kyle, en mal d'amour. Kyle avait accepté car… Ginny, la petite sœur de Ron, avait clamé avoir couché avec moi. J'appris, par la même occasion, que tout le monde le savait à part moi. Et puis qu'ils étaient tous impliqués, que tout était louche. J'avais commencé à sombré. J'avais quitté le lycée, et prenait mes cours par correspondance. Je ne sortais plus de ma chambre, mes rares contacts avec le monde extérieur étaient des insultes partagées avec Malfoy. J'ai aussi appris que Tom avait involontairement tué Kyle lors d'une dispute. Puis Luna est venue me voir. Luna, c'était une amie qui habitait ici avant. Elle savait tout, car elle sait tout. Et puis, les mois ont défilés. Je crois que j'étais à peine vivant. Un jour, j'ai reçu un manuscrit, rédigé de la main de Dean. »

Ses yeux s'obscurcirent, et il sortit une feuille abimée soigneusement plié en un labyrinthe sans fin. Il la tendit à Ewan, qui la lut rapidement. Qui restait à ses côtés, à chaque seconde que lui volait la vie.

_''Harry._

_Je commencerai par pardon. Et ma lettre finira par pardon._

_Des pardons que je te dois. À toi, à Kyle aussi._

_Des pardons, que je pleurerai._

_Je suis désolé, Harry._

_Cette lettre est mon excuse. Elle n'est pas potable. À peine vivante. Et jamais, je n'arriverais à exprimer quoi que ce soit dans ces mots. Mais prend cela comme un cadeau._

_Qui vient du cœur. Qui me tue._

_Si tu veux des preuves, de ce que tu vois plus bas, je t'en donnerais. Je t'offrirais tout ce que je peux t'offrir, Harry._

_Si je peux, je le ferai._

_Je t'aime, aussi._

_Mais ça ne changera rien. Ça ne change jamais rien._

_J'ai des choses à dire, avant de commencer._

_J'ai des choses à écrire, plutôt._

_Si tu savais, comment j'aurais préféré te le dire en face._

_Mais voir la douleur sur ton visage aurait été insupportable._

_Je comptais te le dire, tout cela._

_Mais je ne savais pas tout. Maintenant je sais. Car les yeux du blondinet, qui semble te plaire, me l'ont dit. Alors j'ai fouillé, j'ai ravivé une histoire morte._

_Ne vas pas croire, que ton histoire d'amour est morte par ta faute. Ne va pas pensez à une passion mortelle. Ne te prend pas pour Rimbaud ou Verlaine. Même si ton cœur bave à la poule, et qu'il pleure dans ton cœur comme il pleut sur la ville. Cette histoire, c'est nous qui l'avons gâché. Si tu hurles vengeance, tu l'auras. Si tu veux nous détruire, je t'aiderais. Et je commencerais par moi._

†

_Tu l'as ressenti. Je le sais, je l'ai vu. Lorsque, ce soir-là, tu t'es assis sur ce banc. Qu'il s'est arrêté devant toi, avec sa demi-sœur, pour te demander un briquet. Lui aussi, l'a ressenti. Lui aussi. Et moi aussi, Harry. Moi aussi. Mais pas pour Tom. Pour lui. Lorsque ses grands yeux ambrés ont croisé les miens, j'ai senti mon cœur brûler. Et j'ai vu tes yeux. J'ai vu les siens, en te regardant. Et j'ai compris. L'as-tu, ressenti pour Draco aussi ?_

_Il n'y avait aucune, mais alors aucune chance. Et pire que cela. Je ne voulais pas. Je ne pouvais pas. Alors je me suis dit, que c'était son physique. Alors j'ai appris à le connaitre. Et le sentiment s'est amplifié. Je l'aimais, Harry. J'aimais Kyle. Alors que tu l'aimais, alors qu'il t'aimait. Et que ça crevait les yeux, votre amour._

_Le problème, en plus du fait que tu comptais plus que tout, c'était que je n'étais pas gay. Je ne le suis toujours pas. Pense- moi borné, con, si tu veux. Je ne suis plus à cela près. Mais je n'aurais pas supporté. De voir le dégout dans les yeux de ma mère. De n'avoir aucune raison valable, pour répondre aux je t'aime que me criaient les yeux bleus de Seamus._

_Alors je ne suis pas gay. C'est mieux comme cela. J'ai juste le cœur estropié. Les sentiments échoués. Puis il a fallu faire comme. Comme si ce sentiment n'existait pas. Autant pour moi que pour vous. Alors j'ai essayé. Et j'ai réussi. D'un accord tactique avec elle .Elle. Tom. Cette chose que je haïssais déjà. Car au fond de moi, j'avais compris ce que représentait la lueur dans son regard que personne n'arrivait à comprendre._

_Elle comprenait tout. Car elle savait tout. Tout de moi, de vous, de nous tous. Alors elle savait. Elle avait su, la première fois. Elle avait vu, mon cœur se consumer. Et elle m'avait sourit. Elle m'avait dit, avec son physique à tomber, que j'y arriverais. À survivre. Promesse muette, accord secret. Elle savait que je savais qu'elle savait. Alors j'ai fait comme. Je l'ai regardé, les yeux débordant d'amour. Alors que je n'avais que l'image de Kyle en tête._

_Je lui ai murmuré des je t'aime à m'en perdre. J'ai essayé de croire ce mensonge, auquel elle faisait semblant de croire, répondant pas des "Désolée" presque sincère. Elle t'aimait. Elle le disait. Tu le savais, non. C'est peut-être la seule vérité, qu'elle a pu me dire. Elle le répétait, souvent. Et elle faisait semblant de croire que j'étais sincère. Qu'elle était bonne actrice._

_On ne s'est pas perdu. On y a jamais cru. Car au fond, qui aurait pu l'aimer ?_

_Un jour, alors qu'elle fixait ta main dans celle de Kyle, j'ai compris. Que cela commençait maintenant. Que le jeu était en place. J'étais un pion. Kyle était un pion. Elle était le roi, et voulait faire de toi sa reine._

_J'ai regardé, le plan se mettre en place. Je l'ai regardé, charmer ton meilleur ami. Je l'ai regardé, sourire avec violence à Seamus, me désignant parfois du regard, alors que je jouais la comédie en bavant d'amour sur elle. Je l'ai vu, semé le doute dans l'esprit de Ginny. Discrètement. Je l'ai vu, beurrer Hermione comme personne ne l'avait fait auparavant. Je la regardais, sourire alors que tu ne remarquais rien, aveuglé par l'amour._

_Je l'ai regardé nous détruire sans rien dire. Je l'ai regardé, nous tuer, sans sourire._

†

_C'était à une fête. Une fête quelconque. Peu importe. Tu étais là, assis sur ce banc au comptoir, à discuter avec elle.__  
__Elle m'avait demandé, de lui montrer son amour ce soir. Elle m'avait demandé, par des mots détournés, de lui faire croire. De vous faire croire. Elle m'avait demandé de jouer l'amoureux transi. Pourquoi ? Je ne l'ai compris que plus tard. Alors je ravalai mon dégout, et la regardai avec des yeux brillant de jalousie feinte alors qu'elle te parlait._

_Avec le temps, mes sentiments pour Kyle s'étaient fané. C'était sa faute. Et c'était la seule chose, à laquelle je pourrais la remercier. Elle m'avait montré, par les gestes, par l'étendue de la haine qu'elle portait à son frère, que tu étais inaccessible. Et que lui aussi. Alors je me résignais. Restant dans ce rôle, de peur qu'elle parle._

_À ce moment-là, c'était déjà allé trop loin pour faire marche arrière. Le jeu avait commencé. La danse enfreinée avait débuté. Et tu dansais avec douceur, dans cette bulle de bonheur. Intouchable. Et pourtant touché._

_Ce soir-là, je ne compris pas. Mais je la vis, te quitter pour se diriger vers la Ginny. Je vis les larmes brillaient dans les yeux bleus de la jeune rousse. Puis, les évènements défilèrent. Alors qu'elle captivait ton attention, que je jouais l'amoureux, elle avait mis sa danse en marche, dansant les premières et Kyle, une minute à peine. Souffrance dans les yeux de ton bien-aimé. Regard doux de Seamus sur ma personne, alors que les étoiles filantes qu'elle avait réussi à faire naitre dans mes yeux, par la simple menace silencieuse, se posant sur elle, le blessaient._

_Puis Kyle et Seamus. Un accord morbide. Les premières notes jouaient. Et toi, tu riais aux éclats avec elle. Et toi, tu lui souriais, alors que les larmes coulaient dans mes yeux. Ce soir-là, je me mis à la détester un peu plus. Ce jour-là, je compris que tout était fini._

†

_Kyle n'était plus vraiment lui. Parfois ailleurs. Parfois fuyant avant toi. Il culpabilisait. Car il t'avait trompé. Et même s'il était certain que tu avais fait de même, ça le bouffait. Et elle, elle jubilait._

_Ne lui en veux pas. Lui aussi, était un pion. Le cavalier, sans doute. Alors que j'étais le bouffon du Roi._

_Puis, elle abandonna Ginny et Seamus. Son travail avec eux était terminé. Jetés, vieux pions desséchés. À qui le tour ? Ron._

_Sur ce coup-là, elle fit fort. Sur ce coup-là, elle me sidéra. Elle prit le plus manipulable de tous. Et avec son physique de mannequin, sa façade agréable, ses sourires niais, elle décida de le briser. Je le vis, se perdre dans ses yeux. Je le vis, oublier Hermione. Je le vis, t'oublier. Je le vis se perdre, dans son amour inexistant. Il était tombé amoureux d'une folle. D'un masque._

_Et elle faisait semblant. Elle l'avait sûrement baisé, deux ou trois fois, pour le convaincre. Et elle l'entraina, dans ce mensonge tout cru. Dans cet amour caché imaginé. Puis, il fallait un élément. Il fallait qu'il te haïsse. Alors elle lui dit qu'elle t'aimer. Elle prononça la seule vérité qu'elle n'avait jamais prononcée. Elle lui parla de ce coup de foudre, de cet amour inconditionnel et obsessionnel qu'il ne pourra égaler. Elle se servit de la vérité, pour nous manipuler._

_Alors, il te hait. Toi. Kyle, aussi, car tu l'aimais. Moi, car "j'aimais" Tom. Hermione, car elle était toujours sur son dos, et représentait les remords._

_Alors elle joua. Elle claqua quelques notes. Avança quelques scènes. Et elle fit en sorte qu'il nous déteste. Disant, que si tu n'étais plus là, peut-être l'aimera-t-elle. Que si. Et si._

_Et moi, je gardais ce rôle ingrat. De peur qu'elle le dise à voix haute. Que la vérité, que j'aimais les hommes, parvient à mes oreilles. Je peux l'écrire. Je pourrais même te le dire, si tu le désires, Harry._

_Je suis désolé. Désolé, car je l'ai vu faire. Désolé, car je savais. Ne m'excuse pas. Je ne te demande pas ça. Excuse juste Seamus. Dis-lui que je l'aime. Car bon Dieu, que je l'aime, Harry. Plus que je n'aimais Kyle. Il était juste une excuse, sûrement. Un coup de foudre passager, qui m'a fait réaliser que j'aimais depuis toujours Seamus. Dis-lui, si le veux bien._

_Maintenant, je te laisse lire. Ce que ses mains ont murmuré, aux creux du parchemin glacé. Je te laisse lire, ce que son cœur froid à hurlait sur ce papier. Elle aussi, s'est perdu. Elle aussi, est devenu son propre pion. Ce sont les seuls mots, qui lui permettront de se souvenir._

_Je ne réécrirais pas ces paroles. Trop dures pour être écrite une seconde fois. Je la conterais._

†

_Tom était exaspérée. Dégoûtée. Elle n'arrivait plus, à jouer le jeu. Plus à ce stade. Elle avait envie de vomir. Ce corps constellé de taches brunes, n'avait rien d'attirant. Ce visage non plus. Cette personnalité niaise encore moins. C'était, tuant. Alors elle imagina un corps ficelé, halé. Un visage doux, deux yeux verts illuminant le tout._

_Elle se plaignit intérieurement. Elle maudit le monde, alors que sa bouche se posait sur ce corps qui la répugnait tant. Elle me maudit . Car, sil j'avais été un peu plus bête, ça aurait pu être mon corps séduisant à sa place. Elle maudit son frère. Elle te maudit, aussi. Et elle maudit surtout l'affreux rouquin, qui hurlait de plaisir sous ses caresses simples._

_Miss-je-sais-tout ne devait pas être très bonne au lit._

_Ce petit jeu répugnant aurait pu continuer longtemps. Pour la première fois de sa vie, elle sentit un bonheur intense s'allumait en elle. Encore plus intense, que lorsqu'elle voyait ta bouche pulpeuse lui sourire. Cesoir-là, c'était la fin. Cette main, qui tapait à cette porte, c'était la confrontation._

_Tom était intelligente. Trop pour se mentir. Alors elle avait compris. Elle avait réussi. Elle avait meurtri._

_Alors qu'elle ouvrit la porte, elle voulut vomir une seconde fois, en découvrant le visage parfait de son petit frère. Elle voulut lui cracher dessus, car il lui ressemblait bien trop, mis les yeux à part. Alors qu'ils n'avaient pas le même père. Alors qu'ils étaient, tellement différents._

_Elle écouta, les paroles sans sens dégoulinaient de sa bouche._

_Elle comprit, en outre, qu'il lui reprochait le fait de manipuler l'entourage d'Harry, et de le perturber. De lui faire croire qu'il était maudit, ramenant doucement la relation de son beau-père et de sa mère. De son entourage si peu sain, que l'amour n'était pas pour lui. Kyle lui hurla qu'elle avait réussi. Car tu avais refusé d'avouer l'aimer. Tu avais démenti jusqu'au bout. Tu avais nié jusqu'au bout._

_Lisa, ressentit un bonheur pur, lorsqu'elle vit les yeux mordorés s'embuaient de larmes. Et un cri sortait de ses lèvres, lorsqu'il lui hurla qu'elle n'avait aucune chance avec toi._

_Elle le savait. Et pourtant, le bonheur s'effaça. Car c'était dur à entendre. Insupportable. Presque mortel. Alors elle sourit. Avec sadisme. Avec son cœur glacé au bout des lèvres._

_Elle lui dit, la seule vérité qu'on pouvait croire. Elle lui murmura, ces quelques mots à l'oreille. Et lui avoua, que si elle ne t'avait pas, personne ne t'aurait._

_Elle le regarda, avec satisfaction, lutté contre la peur. Elle jubila, alors qu'il lui cria qu'elle était folle. Et en pleura presque de joie, quand elle le vit jeter un regard dédaigneux à Ron._

_Elle ordonna au rouquin de rester ici. De l'attendre .Et comme le bon chien qu'il était, il le fit._

†

_Ce sont des mots brulés, que je te conte. Une feuille, blanche, qui raconte. Ce qu'elle a ressenti. Les mots s'arrêtent à la scène de la mort. Je ne pourrais pas conter la fin, Harry. Car crois- moi, tu ne pourras pas la lire. Si tu veux l'entendre, je te le chanterais._

_Si tu veux des preuves, j'en ai. Cette scène, est en ma possession. Raconter par sa personne. Je n'ai pas beaucoup travaillé, pour l'avoir. Mais je ne l'ai trouvé, que cette nuit. Je ne dirais pas ou, ni comment. Je les appris. Et je rêve de bruler les mots crus que son cœur à baver._

_J'imagine, qu'elle a dit à Ron de partir. Qu'il était trop débile, pour l'aider à trouver une excuse. Alors elle l'a congédié. Elle l'a menacé, lorsqu'il a vu le corps sans vie de ton amour. Car il s'en voulait. Car il comprenait, enfin. Elle l'a détruit, lui aussi .Cela n'excuse rien. Mais elle l'a tué quand même._

_Quand j'arrivai à son appartement, je vis son visage doré en larmes. Et je compris, qu'elle avait fini de jouer. Les larmes cessèrent vite, savant qu'avec moi, cela ne servait à rien. Elle les gardait pour les autres. Elle me dit, que c'était un accident. Une excuse bancale, alors qu'elle m'expliqua qu'elle lui avait ouvert les veines pour faire croire à un suicide._

_Je ne la cru pas. Mais je fis comme. Et elle le savait. Car elle savait toujours tout, avec ses yeux azur qui nous transperçaient._

_Elle me demanda, que si je l'aimais je devais ne rien dire. Alors je le fis. Je continuais de jouer le jeu, alors que la partie était finie._

_Je lui demandai, aussi, quelle raison aurait pu avoir son frère de se suicider. Elle se contenta de sourire, murmurant ton nom d'une façon funèbre. Et je vis, dans son regard, qu'elle était heureuse de te briser._

_Tu l'avais rendu folle. Folle d'amour. Avec tes yeux verts pétillants de vie. Avec ton sourire charmeur. Et tes cheveux indisciplinés. Tu l'avais tué d'amour. Elle te le rendait bien, Harry. Car elle te tua, avec amour._

_Ne cherche pas de suite. Cherche une fin, elle est entre tes mains. Prends ta chance. Aime, Harry. Tue la, si tu en as besoin. Oublie, si tu peux le faire. Mais surtout; vis.''_

« Tu sais tout, reprit Harry lorsqu'Ewan lui rendit la lettre, son visage ayant repris son impassibilité. A ce moment là, je t'avouerais être définitivement mort. Je lui avais fait confiance; à Seamus, cet être perdu par l'amour, jaloux de moi, qui avait couché avec mon amour. A Tom, qui était presque ma meilleure amie, et qui avait tué Kyle sans remords. A Dean, d'avoir joué. A Ron, de tout savoir et d'avoir presque participé. A Hermione, qui a fait comme si. Je n'étais plus rien. Au fil des jours, j'avais oublié de manger, de vivre. Un soir, Malfoy est monté. Il m'a trouvé presque mort, et entre deux répliques tranchantes il m'a nourrit. Le jour d'après, j'ai passé mon bac dans un état... Dans un état. Le soir, quand je suis rentré j'avais pris une décision. Je voulais vivre, tu sais. Alors j'ai décidé de partir. Je suis rentré dans sa chambre, à Malfoy. Je voulais lui dire au revoir. A la place, comme si c'était naturel, je l'ai sucé. C'est dit vulgairement, mais c'est aussi simple que ça. Il m'a offert son consentement, lui, gamin violé et désobligeant. Et puis je suis parti. Sans rien dire. Disparaissant. Avant, j'étais Harry Potter. Et j'ai volé la dernière fierté à cet drôle de blond désagréable.»

Le visage parfait d'Ewan le fixait sans ciller. Puis ses longs cils obscurs, atouts de son visage basané, battent enfin. Les larmes avaient finis de couler. La voix avait repris la dureté que son coeur ressentait. La douleur s'éffaçant de ses yeux émeraude lorsqu'une main fine serre vivement la sienne. Finalement, le silence devint reposant. Un enregistrant ses propres paroles, l'autre apprenant avec interet son histoire. Après quelques minutes, dans un silence total, il sortirent de la petite ruelle.

Un battement. Un pas.

Des yeux clairs, orageux, argentés, mercures, ferreux. Des prunelles grises. Froide, inaccessible, violente. Des yeux en amandes écarquillés par l'effarement.

La fin.


End file.
